


Not Where I Belong (But Exactly Where I Need to Be)

by WinterCutie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And like mild feels probably, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Can that be the ship name?, Fast-Metal Squared, Fluff, M/M, Nanites, Or when hes emotional in general, Peter is totally a virgin, Pietro speaks russian when hes upset, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Theyre totally gonna cause some trouble, Watch out cause theres two of them, cuteness, eventually, right now its just fluff, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCutie/pseuds/WinterCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro Maximoff goes to sleep in his bed in his room in the Avengers tower, only to wake up in the bed of one Peter Maximoff in the X-mansion.</p><p>How did he get here? Well that was probably Tony Stark's fault. Will he be able to return to his own universe? No one knows, but the more important question is will he want to when the time comes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pietro woke up disoriented and confused. He blinks his eyes open and squints into the darkness. He can make out enough to know he's not in his room anymore. He feels someone wrap an arm around his waist and he tenses up ready to run if he has to.

"Hey, calm down. You're safe here." The person leans across him and flicks on a lamp by the bed. He takes in the sight of the man above him.

"Where is here?" He's tense ready to run at the first sense of danger.

"Well we're in my room."

Pietro snorts. "Yes I figured."

"Don't be snarky. We're in my room, inside the school or X-mansion if you prefer."

Pietro wrinkles his brow and shakes his head. "I don't know what that is."

"No, I figured you wouldn't." The man shakes his head and Pietro recognizes the smirk on his lips.

"Who are you?"

"Well I suppose I'm you. At least that's what Jean is saying. She took blood samples while you were passed out."

Pietro shakes his head. "But we look nothing alike."

"Well you can't expect everything to be identical." And that smirk is back. The one Pietro finds himself hating.

"How did I get here?" He glares at Peter and shoves him to stand up only to find himself pined down quicker than a normal person could blink. 

"Well, to be honest, no one has any fucking idea. You just showed up in the middle of my bedroom floor passed out."

Pietro uses his speed to get out from under Peter and opens the door only to have Peters hand wrap around his wrist a moment later. "I wouldn't advise going out there. No one knows you, and the only people who know about you are Jean, Logan, myself and the professor."

Pietro spins around to punch Peter and growls when the younger catches his hand. "You can't keep me here. Wanda will come for me."

Peter grins at him. "Trust me if we knew how to send you back we would, but we don't. And the only reason you aren't locked up right now I'd because the professor looked into your head and said you wouldn't be a danger." Peter closes the door and Pietro backs into it.

 _"I don't want to be here. Please. I want to leave."_ He doesn't realize he's speaking Russian as he sinks down to the floor curling into himself.

"Hey I can't understand you, you know." Peter watches him in confusion. "What's your name? Mine is Peter."

"Pietro, it is just another word for Peter." He laughs and shakes his head. _"This is ridiculous. I must be dreaming."_

"Okay, Pietro, we're going to try to send you home but its going to take time. So try to calm down okay? Why don't you lay back down?"

Pietro shakes his head. He has too much pent up energy to go back to sleep. He needs to run, but Peter had told him that's not going to happen.

"Yeah I know how that is. Having to burn off all that energy just to crash for a few hours." Peter nods and offers a hand to Pietro. "Come on let's go for a run."

"I thought you said I couldn't leave this room." He looks up at Peter skeptically.

"Well its not smart for you to leave alone, but it'll be okay as long as you stick by me." Peter smiles at him and he takes the boy's hand letting Peter pull him to his feet.

He looks down and frowns. "I don't have any shoes."

"Well we'll just have to get you some." Peter opens the door before he grabs his arm and puts a hand on the back of his head and Pietro looks at him in confusion. 

"What are you..." He gasps as they take off down the hallway stopping in what looks like a locker room. "Oh..." He'd never moved that fast under someone else's power before, he liked it.

"What size shoe do you wear? Here these should fit you. You're an inch taller than me and it pisses me off. Here you need a shirt too."

Pietro laughs as he watches Peter darting around the room. He tells the boy his shoe size and raises an eyebrow at the pile of clothes that have been placed in his hands. "You know all I needed were shoes."

"It's snowing outside." Peter shrugs and waves towards the showers. "You can change in there if you want." He blushes when Pietro drops his pants and turns his back on the white haired man. "So how old are you?"

"Uh twenty three... Why?" Pietro pulls the pants Peter gave him on and hums. The fit actually isn't too bad and they feel comfortable enough to run in. "I've got pants on now."

Peter turns back around and shrugs. "I'm nineteen."

"Shit you're just a kid, and they experimented on you, gave you powers?" Pietro pulls a sweater on before sitting down to put the shoes on.

"Experimented? No, I've not been experimented on. I'm a mutant I was born with my powers." Peter watches him tilting his head. "Is that what happened to you?"

"Well I volunteered for it..." Pietro notices the look Peter is giving him and sighs. "Please don't give me that look. I know what you're thinking, but my country, my home was at war. I would have done anything for a chance to stop it."

"And did you?"

"No... They lied to us. They just wanted guinea pigs. Everyone chosen died, well everyone but me and Wanda."

Peter nods and waves towards a door opposite where they came in. "This way will be faster. Follow me."

The words are barely out of Peter's lips before he's running out of the room with Pietro close behind him. They come out of the tunnel to the side of a running track that cuts through the trees.

"How long is it?" Pietro takes the sight of the snow covered ground in with a smile.

"A couple miles." Peter shrugs and pulls a pair of goggles out of his pocket holding them out to Pietro. "Here, these will protect your eyes when you're running."

Pietro takes them watching Peter put on his own pair. "Huh... I never thought about wearing goggles before." He slides them on and follows Peter to stand in the middle of the track. "On three?"

Peter grins at him and shakes his head. "Nope. Catch me if you can~"

Pietro laughs and takes off after Peter. "Oh you know I can."

By the time they finish their run Pietro is panting and leaning against the nearest tree. "I just need a minute."

Peter watches him curiously. "You shouldn't be this tired. I will talk to Jean. She will help you."

"I'm fine. I just get tired when I run for too long."

"Then you aren't eating properly." Peter squints at him. "A higher metabolism means you need to eat more."

Tony had told him that, but he hadn't listened. He was already eating more than he had before he gained his powers. Pietro sighs and lets Peter grab him to take them back to the younger man's room.

"We were wondering where you went."

Pietro freezes when he hears the voice and feels Peter squeeze his arm reassuringly. "It's just Jean and Logan. You're not in danger."

Peter lifts his goggles up letting them rest on his forehead and smiles. "We went for a run. Did you figure anything out?"

"Just that bad dye job here shouldn't be here." Logan waves at Pietro who frowns.

"I don't dye my hair." He says at the same time Peter replies with. "Yeah we already knew that."

Jean steps in front of Logan and shakes her head. "No, we mean literally Peter. He's supposed to be dead."

Pietro freezes and watches them warrily. "How do you know that?"

"There's something in your blood. It's repairing dead tissue. It's keeping you alive. How did you die?"

Pietro shrugs and rubs his chest subconsciously. "I was protecting someone, a good man. I ran in front of bullets that were meant for him."

Jean nods and Peter looks at him a bit surprised. "Why didn't you just move him?"

Pietro shakes his head. "I hadn't had my powers that long. I was barely fast enough to beat the bullets. I knew I could never get him out of the way fast enough."

"Pietro..." Peter gives him a sad look. 

"No don't give me that. I'm okay. They brought me back. This is temporary. The nanites are almost done. That's what Tony said. They can be removed after they're done."

Jean shakes her head. "How long have they been inside you?"

"A few months."

"They have bonded with you on a molecular level. They won't be removed so easily unless this Tony knows of technology I don't."

"Tony is smart. He will remove them, and if he doesn't." Pietro shrugs. "Then they aren't hurting me. They can fix damage faster than I heal on my own."

"I think you should meet the professor."


	2. Chapter 2

The professor definitely wasn't what Pietro was expecting. Even though he's not exactly sure what he was expecting, the man sitting in front of him definitely wasn't it. He recoils when he feels someone push at his mind and the man in front of him hums. "Your sister can get into people's minds. Would you allow me?"

Pietro shrugs and looks down at his lap. "It's not like I could stop you."

"Pietro you are allowed to say no."

"And get imprisoned until you kill me or send me back? No, go look into my head mind reader. I'm not a threat I just want to go home."

Pietro uses techniques Wanda had taught him to block off parts of his mind that he doesn't want anyone in and realizes this professor is respecting the barriers he has up even though the man could break them down without a second thought.

"I don't know how you got here Mr. Maximoff, but I promise we will do everything we can to send you home."

"I bet this another of Tony's experiments gone wrong. They'll find a way to bring me back even if you can't." Pietro nods and follows Peter back to his room.

Pietro just sits on Peter's bed for the longest time clutching a pillow to himself and staring at the wall. He wants to run. He wants to hide. But he knows these people, these... What had Peter called them... Mutants could find him easier than Tony Stark ever could.

He misses everyone, but mostly he misses his sister. She would have noticed he was missing by now. He sighs and looks up when something bounces off his arm. "What?" He snaps at Peter whose standing in the doorway watching him.

"Eat that. It'll help you run."

Pietro picks up what looks like a granola bar in plastic wrap and frowns. "How is this supposed to help?"

"Hank designed it. It's like super concentrated proteins and shit. Trust me, it'll help."

Pietro shrugs and opens it up taking a small bite. "It's sweet."

"Yeah I love sweets. I can have him make something more to your taste if you want." He runs the back of his neck and shrugs.

Pietro shakes his head with a smile. "No, no. It's okay. I like it."

Peter nods and moves over to him. "Do you want to meet my sisters?"

Pietro nibbles on the granola bar Peter had given him and nods. "Sure. Can I finish this first?"

Peter nods. "Yeah or I could bring them here."

"Oh, yeah okay."

Pietro is practically vibrating when Peter gets back with Lorna and Wanda. "What was in that? Did you give me drugs? I drank some of Thor's special Asgardian alcohol last week. It just made me a numb for a couple hours, but this is amazing."

"No I didn't give you drugs. You just have the proper amount of vitamins and shit in your system."

"Oh god its another Peter." Lorna sighs and lets her face fall forward into the palm of her hand.

Wanda giggles and holds her hand out to him. "Hi, we're Peter's sisters. I'm Wanda and this is Lorna."

"I'm Pietro, nice to meet you ladies." Pietro zips around them and shakes his head. "Wow you don't look like my Wanda. But that's expected with me and Peter looking so different. Why is your hair green? Is that natural? That Logan guy thinks I dye my hair."

Peter is actually just looking at Pietro like 'holy shit is this what I'm like? No wonder everyone wants to strangle me.'

Lorna nods. "Yeah its a natural side effect of my powers. It used to be brown."

"Oh cool. I don't by the way."

"Don't what?"

"Dye my hair. Sorry I need to run." Pietro scoops Peter up and takes off out the door in the direction Peter had gone to take them to the running track that morning.

Lorna laughs and Wanda rolls her eyes. "Peter has his hands full."

Lorna looks at her sister curiously. "You know something?"

"No." Wanda shakes her head. "But I have a feeling Pietro isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Hey! Pietro! Put me down." Peter protests Pietro carrying him and punches him in the shoulder when they stop and Pietro lets him down. "I would have followed you asshole."

"Yeah I know, but I figured you've never moved that fast without doing it yourself. It's such a rush isn't it." Pietro smirks at him and runs down the track. "Come on. I wasn't joking I need to run."

"Shouldn't have given you that energy bar." Peter jokes and runs after Pietro with a grin.

It's time for lunch by the time they get back to the mansion and this time Pietro isn't really all that tired this time. "You'll have to give me a copy of that recipe so Tony can make some of those sweet bars for me. He could probably figure it out without it but I'd rather not go through the trial and error until he does."

Peter blushes a bit when they walk into the cafeteria cause several pairs of eyes fall on them and the fact that Pietro has an arm draped casually around his shoulders.

"Hey, so the professor asked me to assign Pietro his own room if he wanted it."

"Who are you?" Pietro tilts his head and studies the man he had seen in the Professor's office. "I thought I'd be sharing with Peter."

"Scott Summers." Scott shrugs. "Hey, if you want to share with Peter go ahead, but I already talked with Wagner and he's willing to move out of his room and down the hall so you can have the room across from Peter."

Pietro shakes his head and walks towards the line of people waiting to get food.

"Uh... I guess he's just gonna stay with me then." Peter follows Pietro and they sit with Lorna and Wanda who are talking with some of their teammates about how Pietro just picked Peter up bridal style and ran off with him.

"It's cause he doesn't have the muscles to pick people up and run with them." Pietro grins and pokes at the spaghetti on his plate.

"Hey, my muscles are great okay."

"They're okay, it wouldn't hurt you to work out more."

Peter rolls his eyes and Lorna nods. "He's right little brother."

"I don't know where you think you're going to sleep in my room. I only have one bed."

"We will share." Pietro smiles and runs to get a bottle of water sitting back beside Peter with a smirk when people roll their eyes at him.

"Grown men don't share beds Pietro. It's weird, unless you're dating."

"But we shared the bed last night?"

"Only because there wasn't anywhere else to put you and we didn't want to leave you alone or on the floor."

"But we are the same person." He grins and tilts his head at Peter daring him to argue with his logic.

Peter groans and Wanda smirks. "Just sleep with him brother. He's not giving in. You're the only familiar thing he knows here. So he wants to be close to you."

Peter sighs and nods. "Okay, okay. You can sleep in the bed with me. It's not like its not big enough."


	3. Chapter 3

It just so happens that Pietro Maximoff is a cuddler. Peter woke up that first morning feeling like he was being strangled by an octopus. He wiggles his way out from under Pietro and huffs out a breath staring down at the older man before going to take his shower and get ready for the day. He actually has things to do and couldn't just hang out with Pietro all day.

Coming out of the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist and another hanging on his shoulders to capture the dripping water he walks right into Logan. "Hey, got orders that you're supposed to show your twin around the school grounds and make sure he knows his way around. Considering how he retains information like you it shouldn't take more than a day."

"Okay." Pietro frowns and darts down the hall back to his room. When he gets there he sees Pietro sitting up on the bed stretching and scratching at his stomach. "Good morning. Your hair is curly."

He's standing in front of Peter in the blink of an eye and fingering a curl of his hair. "You straighten it. Why? It's cute like this."

"Because the curls are annoying and tangle too easily when I'm running." 

Pietro smiles at him. "You could braid it. It's long enough."

Peter scowls at him and pulls away. "I'm not braiding my hair."

"Steve and Natasha braid Bucky's hair. There's nothing wrong with a guy having his hair braided. It keeps it out of the way. Especially when you're fighting."

Peter eyes him as if he's trying to figure out if Pietro is telling the truth. He has no idea who the people Pietro talks about are but he had learned that Bucky and Steve were soldiers so if Buvky was getting his hair braided he figured it couldn't be that bad. And if he didn't like it he could always take it down. "Fine. You can braid my hair, but if I don't like it I'm taking it down."

Pietro grins and pulls him towards the bed. "Here. Sit down."

"Let me get some clothes on first! All I'm wearing is a towel."

"Fine. Change clothes. Quickly. It's best to braid hair when it's damp." Pietro turns around to give Peter some privacy and smiles when he hears the younger man say he's ready.

Peter is sitting near the edge of the bed with his back to Pietro holding a comb and a small black hairband. "Well. What are you waiting for?"

Peter looks over his shoulder at Pietro and he steps forward taking the comb to gently work the knots out of Peter's hair. "Tilt your head back." Pietro tugs on Peter's hair causing him to gasp and starts picking up locks of hair and doing a simple over hand french braid like he had seen Natasha do.

Peter can't help the small gasps and whines that spill from his lips every time Pietro's fingers get caught on a missed knot, or when he tigs on his hair a little to rough to tighten the braid. He closes his eyes in an effort to ignore the sensations and pouts when it's over far too soon. "Done already?"

"Yes. Here look in the mirror. It would hold better with some hair products." Pietro waves at the mirror Peter has up on the inside of the closet door. "I'm going to take a shower now."

Peter studies his hair in the mirror and Peter remembers what Logan had told him. "Oh hey Pietro. I'm gonna be showing you around the school grounds today."

"Okay I look forward to it." Pietro nods and grabs some of the extra clothes they had found for him before going down the hall to the showers. He notices there are a few people in the ones closest to the door, but the showers near the back of the room are empty so he snags one of them showering quickly and getting dressed before running back to Peter's room and dropping his dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

Over the next week it becomes something of a routine for them. Peter wakes up and showers them Pietro braids his hair and goes to take his own shower before they go to breakfast.

"Oh you've got it bad." Wanda sits down beside him at dinner just over a week after Pietro showed up in his bedroom.

"What are you talking about?" He gives his sister a confused look.

"Pietro. You're crushing on him."

"I am not."

"Are too.you know how long I've been trying to convince you to braid your hair? And he shows up, is here one day, and you just let him do it, and keep doing it."

"He said he has a friend that wears his hair in a braid, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to try it and turns out I like it." Peter shrugs and Wanda laughs.

"Okay, stay in denial little brother, but he likes you too you know."

Peter watches her get up and move over to the table where most of her friends are. "Yeah sure he does."

Pietro sits down across from him with a grin. "Xavier let me try out some of the simulations in the training hall today. He's really put a lot of thought into what the kids here need hasn't he?"

Peter nods and turns his focus away from what Wanda had said to him. "He's worked very hard on this place. Wanting it to be somewhere kids can come and learn as well as learning to control their powers."

"Are we joining the others tonight? I heard there is a movie playing in the common hall. Lorna said something about team bonding?"

Peter snorts and shakes his head. "Yeah that's just where someone picks a random movie or two and everyone sits around and watches it while eating junk food and drinking alcohol with the occasional card and board game thrown in."

"So we are going yes?"

"Yeah we'll go to team bonding night."

Pietro smiles at him like Peter just told him he was going home. "Excellent. Tony used to have everyone do something similar. It was fun."

Peter smiles back at him. "Well I hope you have fun with us."

"You'll be there, of course I will."

Peter has a few things to do after dinner so he promises to meet Pietro at their room before going to team bonding night. He briefly wonders when he started thinking of it as their room and pushes the thought out of his mind. 

He shows up to their room on time and finds Pietro isn't there. He paces his room for a couple minutes waiting before he dashes out to the commons room. He doesn't see Pietro in there either. He makes circle around the room asking everyone if they've seen Pietro before he starts to panic.

"Hey calm down Peter. He probably got distracted by something and will be here any minute."

"No, he wouldn't just get distracted Lorna. He was so excited about tonight. He was talking about how his team back home used to..." He freezes and just looks at his sister with wide eyes. "No..."

He takes of before she can say anything checking every single place Pietro could be before he finally collapses outside on the running track in the snow. "He's gone."

Logan is the one to find him.

Peter is curled up as small as he can get and shaking from both the cold and crying.

"Hey, you should come in. You'll catch a cold out here."

"I can't get sick. Metabolism burns it out of my system too fast." He mutters and stands up shying away from Logan when the man tries to touch his shoulder. "Just leave me alone, please."

Logan sighs and shakes his head. "You didn't think to check the infirmary did you?"

Peter stops moving and looks at Logan. "What?"

"Your boyfriend tried to break up a fight between two students not knowing what their powers were."

"Is he okay?" Peter is itching to run to the infirmary but afraid of what he's going to find there.

"He's fine Peter. Go. He probably wants to see you."


End file.
